Child No More V2
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: I wrote the first one and then i deiced i wanted to go a different route so i wrote version 2. Hince the title. Pairing Elyon/Will. Waring Futa and Lemon Alert. Kids stay away.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Based on a story i red its called Child of twisted Destiny by Nelo Akuma on ff . net  
Which has now reached chapter 17 and is getting really interesting.**

**Anyway i did one take on this now i want to flip it around and do another one with some differences. Most will be the same yet some differences will appear.**

**Futa/Female**

**Will/Elyon**

**"Will"-Normal speaking**

**_'Elyon'-Normal thought/Dreams_**

**_By WDG_**

* * *

Elyon started at the ashen skinned Elf with wonder. She certainly had grown red hair still cropped short and shooting off in Wild directions, red-gold eyes holding her own gaze. She had formed up as well now Arms bulge with the new muscle that used to not be there. Her clothes where simple black pants, black boots, dark red belt, grey shirt, and a dark red vest. Also across her neck was the blood red choker all slaves wore, it showed Elyon's family symbol on the front.

Looking over the dark elf brought back many memories of the first few weeks of meeting her, her mind telling her naughty things and now her mind was doing the same thing, even that voice was back in her head telling her of all the things she could get the taller elf to do to her. Shaking her head she watched Will fight with Raven her thoughts going back to a few weeks ago when she woke up naked with Will she still thought she had done it all, making Will do something the young elf didn't want. But now it was dragging the both down they rarely talked or touche anymore. It was nerve racking.

Finally the fighting stopped and Raven left leaving just the two of them alone in the training ground. Elyon got up and was walking over to Will before either new what was happening their lips smashed together in the heat of the moment. Pulling back Elyon was about to apologizes when Will beat her to the punch "I'm so sorry Elyon for now and back then i shouldn't have touched you...I" Elyon finally remembered what happen. She had been drinking, when Will found her. Will took care of her caring her up the stairs and to their room.

Will had made her feel so good, touched her so gently, and kissed her with such passion. Elyon stopped Will's words once more with a kiss "its okay Will...truthfully i wanted it, I wanted it badly, I Wanted you badly Will" she kissed Will once more moving her hands up into Will's wild locks of red hair.

Will groaned and pressed against Elyon pulling her tighter to her, she could feel her magic going out to touch with Elyon's making both girls moan at the spark of heat it sent though them both.

Elyon moaned sharply when she felt something dig into her from below Will's waist line, pulling back she moaned out "Ummm Will is that your sword or are you just happy to see me" Will blushed and stammered out syllables before backing up handing go to her crotch holding it trying to hide the bulge in finally she took a deep breath and mumble "ummm what would you do if it wasn't my sword".

Elyon smirked she knew all about Will's secret, she had found out when she walked in on Will changing one day, she had left as soon as she saw Will but she never told the girl. "I think i would say i want you to take me right here in the garden"

She then walked up to the girl and began to undress her, soon bother girls where naked and Will feel back into a flower bed with Elyon. Elyon gently touched Will's face before reaching down and inserting Will inside herself, she cried out in shock before moaning when she was all the way down, blood scented the air from her barrier being broken.

Both lay still for a moment before they went into action Will's hands took hold of Elyon's hips, slowly helping her up down to start the rhythm both wanted and needed.

Dirt began to smear Will's back from sweat and as the love making session began to get hot and heavy. Elyon had hand prints on her hips from Will's hands grasping the soil before they took hold of Elyon. Elyon was moaning as she bounced up and down on Will's throbbing organ her hips gyrating into each powerful thrust the dark elf sent her way.

As the time went by the sky grew cloudy and a light rain began to fall, both girls didn't care they just keep up their pace, suddenly mid thrust Will rolled them over in the muddy flower bed pinning Elyon beneath her as she pumped in and out of her lover.

Elyon moaned in delight and wrapped her legs around Will's waist. Both girls where gasping by the time the rain began to come down harder Will's head was resting on Elyon's shoulder her mouth sucking on the skin found there.

Soon ELyon was crying out as her climax hit Will following after, her thrust becoming short fast jerks as she ejaculated harshly into her lover. Both girls lay there panting after away before looking at each other and laughing softly Elyon spoke first "we should get inside and cleaned up before we catch colds" Will was about to respond when a soft cough made both girls turn to Elyon's mother who had a dark blush staining her cheeks along with the other girls. Who all had blushes of their own. "I couldn't agree with you more girls now why don't we all go in and get cleaned and so we can all sit down and have a nice chat" said Elyon's mom.

Elyon and Will both blushed and quickly got up and made for the castle fastly so they could avoid the chat and Elyon's mother.


End file.
